Tears of Love, Tears of Hope
by Daijin
Summary: A story that shows what happens between Sakura and Syaoran after the end of the second movie, "The Sealed Card"


This fanfic takes place right after the end of the second CCS movie, "The Sealed Card". So this is sort of an "unofficial" continuation. For all those who have seen the movie, I hope this fanfic is worthy of it. Hope you enjoy!

Tears of Love, Tears of Hope

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic

By D. Cooper

Syaoran was frantically waving his arms in a desperate attempt to catch Sakura who just leaped towards him. _I can't believe she just did that!_ Sakura was getting closer by the second as Syaoran tried to brace himself for the worst. "Sakura!" Li cried out.

Sakura crash-landed right onto Li and the two tumbled down the stairs of the tower, Syaoran yelling in panic with Sakura laughing the whole way down. They stopped just short of another huge gap in the stairs, larger than the one Sakura just jumped across.

Li nearly freaked when he saw how close they came to plummeting to their doom. He looked Sakura right in her eyes, his hot temper of old flaring up again; ready to explode at her for almost getting them killed. 

But, with her right on top of him, Syaoran was gazing into the beautiful green eyes of Sakura Kinomoto, eyes that were full of love only for him. Syaoran's anger faded out as quickly as it came. "You know," Li began, "You could have waited until the stairs come back." At that moment, the walls and stairs of the amusement park tower were restored, the power of The Nothing card now sealed again since Sakura changed it to The Hope card.

Sakura got from on top of Li and sat on the heels of her feet, spreading her arms to show off the tower, which was now whole again. She had a sly, yet sweet, smile on her face. "Is that better?" Sakura said. She winked at him and then added, "My Syaoran-kun!"

Li was in the process of getting up and dusting himself off when he heard that. He tried to turn his face away from Sakura so she wouldn't notice him blushing. Of course Sakura caught him anyway and she started laughing at him, which caused Syaoran's face to turn a deeper red. 

"Sakura! Stop that! It's embarrassing!" 

Sakura tried her best to stop, ending up talking while laughing. "Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun! It's just that you're so kawaii when you blush!"

Syaoran walked around behind Sakura and bend down low enough so he was right at her ear. "As are you," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed when she heard Li call her "Sakura-chan". The adding of "chan" at the end of her name signified that he felt very close to her. This was the first time he has called her that.

Li stepped back in front of Sakura and pointed at her blushing. "Ka-wa-ii!"

Sakura pouted and stomped her foot down. "SYAORAN-KUN!"

Li was laughing uncontrollably now. Sakura was still mad at Syaoran, but then she realized that this was the only time that she had seen Li actually laughing. Syaoran usually walked around with a cool exterior, always with a serious expression on his face. 

It was not that he was deadpan or anything like that, he did smile on occasion. But to see him laugh was almost strange to Sakura. But she liked it. She didn't mind that he was finally starting to let out his emotions now, even though she was the source of his amusement.

Syaoran stopped laughing in order to catch his breath. He noticed Sakura just standing there, looking at him with a smile on her face. Needless to say, this puzzled Syaoran. _I was laughing at her, shouldn't she be angry with me?_

"How was it, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm." Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "How was what?"

"Your first laugh. Or at least the first one that I've heard out of you! How did it feel to finally enjoy yourself?"

Li stood there for a moment pondering on what Sakura just asked him. He really didn't take notice of it before. But, this was the first time that he really let out a good laugh. He never had time before to enjoy life as a kid. Well, he still was a kid, only twelve years old. But almost since his birth, his mother Ieran had trained him in the ways of the Chinese mystic arts. Li never had time to "be a kid" as the saying went.

Syaoran walked towards Sakura and took her by the hand. "It felt good. It felt good to finally just enjoy myself with no worries." Li stepped even closer to Sakura and looked right in her eyes. His gaze was mesmerizing to her. "Being with you like this, after all we've been through together, I know I have nothing to worry about. I guess your carefree spirit is starting to rub off on me!" 

Li wrapped his arms lovingly around Sakura, gently pulling her closer to him. "Arigato, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was really blushing now. But it didn't matter. She was too lost in the moment. Sakura gave in to the embrace and enjoyed the feeling of simply being held him. She almost lost him twice this day. The first time was when she thought he was dead, watching helplessly as The Nothing card wiped Syaoran out of existence. 

The second was in the very tower they are in now, when Syaoran appeared from nowhere, managing to muster enough magic power to protect him from being erased. After Sakura sealed The Nothing card, she believed that Li's memories of her would be gone, the price she would have to pay for capturing the card.

However, it was The Love card that prevented Syaoran's memories of Sakura from being removed from his mind, the very card that was created from Sakura's love for Syaoran. She thought she lost her chance to tell him that she loved him. She thought she lost the chance to be able to hold him like she was now. 

__

Syaoran-kun! Oh, Syaoran-kun! I won't lose you! I swear it!

Li also enjoyed the moment of holding his beloved close to him. Joined not only in the embrace, but in their hearts as well. Li started to chuckle. Sakura looked up at him confused and very annoyed that he would spoil their moment like this.

"Nan desu ka?" Sakura was clearly upset at the moment.

"I just realized that Daidouji-san would love to see us like this and she's not here to film us together!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at that herself. "Especially my 'leap of love'! Tomoyo-chan would have definitely…" A thought just occurred to Sakura at that moment. "HOE!"

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"

"I totally forgot! Now that everything back to normal, Tomoyo-chan and everyone else should be back by now!"

Li forgot as well. They were both too busy enjoying their newfound love to think of anything else. "Meiling too! We should leave now to see if everyone's all right. Sakura-chan, use The Float card to get us down."

Sakura looked at Li with an almost devilish grin. "Too slow! Let's get down there fast!" She grabbed Syaoran by the arm.

Li began to protest. "Sakura, what are you…"

Sakura cried out "Ikimasu!" and jumped off the stairs, straight down!

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNNNN!!!"

As they fell towards the base of the tower, Li screaming in horror the entire journey down, Sakura pulled a card from her pouch.

"FLY!"

Wings emerged from Sakura's back, thanks to the magic of The Fly card. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist and the two flew straight down and out the tower. After Sakura landed, Li was breathing really fast. 

"Sakura-chan! What were you thinking?"

She just laughed and said, "It seems your recklessness has rubbed off on me, Syaoran-kun!"

Li tried to take the defensive. "Reckless? Me? I think not."

Sakura took on a more serious expression on her face. "Who was it that left me alone when I was scared to death to go hopping on a Ferris wheel in order to take on the Sealed Card by himself, leaving me to watch him nearly fall to his death BEFORE being erased, or so I thought at the time?"

All Syaoran could do was hang his head to try and hide his embarrassment. "I guess you're right. Gomen, Sakura-chan."

Sakura took Li by the arm. "Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun!"

Once more, the two lovebirds shared another intimate moment of silence, which was then interrupted by two voices calling out their names.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Xiaolang!"

Sakura and Syaoran watched as two girls ran towards them: one with long, flowing dark gray hair, the other whose black hair was up in two little buns with long ponytails coming from each one. Li and Sakura waited for the two of them to reach them.

Sakura waved her arm up to her best friend. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Li called out with out his might. "Meiling!"

Tomoyo and Meiling finally got to them, nearly out of breath. It looked like they've been running around the amusement park for some time. After she caught her breath, Meiling leaped on Li and hugged him tight.

"Xiaolang! I'm so happy that you're all right! I was so scared!"

"Me…Me…Me…Meiling! Y…you're crushing me!" 

"Ahh!" Meiling lets go of Syaoran. "Gomen! It's just that I'm so happy to see you!"

Li put his hands on Meiling's shoulders. "I'm glad to see you too!"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was nearly in tears of joy from seeing Sakura again. "Sakura-chan! Oh, I was so worried for you!"

"I'm okay, Tomoyo-chan! Just happy to know that I didn't lose you!"

Tomoyo immediately blushed. "Arigato, Sakura-chan!"

Li and Meiling joined the other two. Meiling walked over to Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san! Glad to see you've come back to us!" she winked at Sakura, "As I knew you would!"

"Good to be here! I owe Syaoran-kun for that!"

"Hmm?" A mischievous look crossed Meiling's face. "Oh, Xiaolang!"

Li turned to Meiling and knew immediately that something was up judging from the look on her face. Li was quite nervous now. "M…Meiling?"

Meiling crossed her arms in front of her while striking an intimidating pose. "What did she mean by that?"

"Ah…well…"

"Ahem!" Tomoyo pretended to clear her throat, allowing Syaoran to escape Meiling's question for the moment. Tomoyo bowed respectfully towards Li. "Li-kun."

Li returned the bow in kind. "Yes, Daidouji-san?"

"I just want to thank you for keeping your end of the promise. Thank you for taking care of Sakura-chan and for coming back with her." Tomoyo was now overcome by her emotions and let the tears flow freely. "I'm so happy that I could see you both in your costumes together!"

Li hugged Tomoyo. "I had to keep my promise. Not only for Sakura, but for you as well. I know how much Sakura-chan means to you. You are a good friend, Daidouji-san." Syaoran paused for a moment. "I mean…Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a bit of surprise on her face. He had never called her by her first name before. She simply smiled sweetly at Syaoran and nodded her head. Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes went wide as she just remembered something. She took Sakura and Syaoran, one arm each, and brought them next to each other.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, stay just as you are."

Sakura gave her friend a quizzical gaze. "What's going on, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo responded by whipping out her video recorder from seemingly nowhere! "Well, I did tell you that I wanted to film you in your costumes together! This is the perfect chance! Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Syaoran and Sakura just stood there stunned. It was quite odd to hear Tomoyo laugh like that. A demure, yet mischievous, laugh. But she has been doing it quite a bit recently. Meiling just shook her head. "You're really beginning to scare me with that laugh of yours!"

Tomoyo was too busy concentrating on centering up Li and Sakura in her video camera to hear Meiling. Tomoyo was just enjoying the moment of filming her best friend. "Ah, Sakura kawaii!"

Sakura just sighed since there was nothing she can do except let Tomoyo have her way. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. You know how Tomoyo-chan gets."

Li looked at Sakura, his brown eyes full of understanding. "You don't need to apologize. We were both expecting this." He took Sakura by the hand. "Let's just make the most of it."

Sakura swooned at the feel of Syaoran's hand in her own. 

Of course, the handholding did not escape the eagle eye of Tomoyo Daidouji! "I see you've finally told him, Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. They both looked down at their hands joined and realized what Tomoyo was talking about. Both were blushing beet-red!

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with glee.

Meiling had been ignoring what has been going on so far, letting Tomoyo do her filming routine, when she heard the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Sakura-chan has confessed her love to Li-kun!" answered Tomoyo.

Meiling looked at over the young couple. She noticed them still holding hands. A wide grin came across Meiling's face. She put her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Ah, Kinomoto-san! It seems you finally stopped being so slow! Took you long enough, the way Daidouji-san and I kept setting you up to be alone with him!"

Sakura tried to hide her face. 

Li was now starting to get a little irritated. "Meiling!"

Meiling walked over to Li and poked him in the chest. "You're no better, Xiaolang! How long did it take you to tell Kinomoto-san?"

Syaoran was also hiding his face now.

Tomoyo tried her best to help them out of their current dilemma. "Now, now Meiling-chan. It does not matter how long it took them, as long as they now know that they love each other."

Meiling conceded to that point and eased off Sakura and Syaoran.

"It's too bad though," said Tomoyo. "I wish I could have gotten your confession of love on tape!" 

"Actually," Li started in. "You really missed something special." 

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo nervously. The prospect of missing a great Sakura moment to film would be devastating to her. 

"Well, it's just that you only missed Sakura's 'leap of love'! She jumped across a huge hole and into my waiting arms, crying out 'I love you!' all the way." Li put on an impish grin when he was done.

Tomoyo was in near panic. "Oh no! I missed that! Oh my! That would have been the pinnacle of my Sakura archive!" Tomoyo holds her hand up to her head. "I…I…feel faint! I think I'm going to…ahhh!"

And indeed, Tomoyo did faint. Meiling caught her before she hit the ground. Meiling shook her head. "You'll never change, will you?"

Sakura elbowed Syaoran in the stomach. "Syaoran-kun! How could you do that to her?"

"Ouff!" was all Li could get out. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it did knock some air out of Li. Li stood there trying to look innocent, while rubbing his stomach where Sakura elbowed him.

Meiling was busy trying to fan Tomoyo with her hand to give her some air. "Daidouji-san! Daidouji-san! Snap out of it!"

Tomoyo's eyes blinked a few times before she could finally keep them open. "I…I…I'm all right now. It was just the shock of losing out on filming such a beautiful moment in Sakura-chan's life. But that's okay."

Tomoyo stood up again with her hands held up and folded in front of her, her eyes wide and sparkling. "There will be other moments to capture in my camera and I shall be there to record them! Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling just stood there, staring wide eyed at Tomoyo.

***

The rest of the day was spent making sure everyone was okay. Sakura and Tomoyo found Fujitaka, Sakura's father, and Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, arguing. More accurately, Sonomi was shouting at Fujitaka, blaming him for what happened. Of course, Fujitaka just stood there with a smile as she went on. Sakura and Tomoyo rejoiced to see their parents have returned along with the others. Later on, Kero-chan and Yukito were found. Yukito only had to look into Syaoran's and Sakura's eyes to know that she finally told Li of her love for him.

Yukito whispered in Sakura's ear. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan! I'm very happy for you!"

"Arigato, Yukito-san!" said Sakura with a smile.

"My other self is happy for you, too."

Sakura knew he was referring to Yue, his other self within him. She nodded her understanding.

Kero-chan, as usual, started trouble with Syaoran. "Glad you made it back, little boy! Didn't think you could pull it off!"

There was no holding back his anger when it came to Kero-chan! "Stop calling me 'little boy'"!

Kero-chan became really smug now. "Make me, _little boy_!"

"KERO-CHAN!" snapped Sakura, ending before anything else could happen.

Kero-chan backed off. "Hmmph! Anyway, glad to see you're okay, Sakura. But, I'm tired. It's been a long night. I'll meet you back home, where the CAKE is!"

Kero-chan flew off. Li just shook his head in disgust. "You think we should tell him about us, Sakura-chan?"

"We'll worry about that later, Syaoran-kun. Let's go find the others."

Meiling and Tomoyo split off to check on the members of the audience, while Syaoran and Sakura headed for the stage.

They soon found Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi on the stage just waking up. 

As they recovered from their grogginess, they see Sakura and Li running over to them.

"Sakura-chan!" all three girls cried out together.

They ran to meet Sakura and enveloped her in a group hug. Meanwhile, Syaoran greeted Takashi.

"Welcome back, Yamazaki-san."

Takashi shook Li's hand. "Arigato, Li-kun. But I don't remember anything that happened."

"It's a long story!"

Takaski smiled. "You know that I like long stories!"

Li just shook his head and laughs. "Ha! Ha! I knew you'd say that!"

During Li and Takaski's reunion, Sakura had been busy trying to get her three friends to calm down.

"Oh, Sakura! We were so worried!" said Rika, voice full of concern.

"None of us remembers anything that happened," said Naoko. She pondered on that for a moment. "Hey, maybe we were all caught up in some strange psychic phenomenon! Wouldn't that be great!"

"Ohhhh!" the other three groaned.

Chiharu stepped in and refocused on the topic at hand. "Anyway, when we woke up, we noticed that it was daytime already and that you were gone." Chiharu put her hands on her hips. "Maybe you can tell us what happened, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gulped after Chiharu asked the question. She couldn't very well tell her friends the truth; they wouldn't believe her in the first place. Well, Naoko would.

"Well…umm…where to start?" Sakura was desperately trying to stall when Takashi interjected.

"Hmm. I heard about a similar incident that happened somewhere else before. I think it was…AAAKKKK!!"

Takashi was interrupted when Chiharu throttled him by the neck. 

"You're lying again!" 

Chiharu was still choking him as Takashi was actually still attempting to speak. Everyone laughed at the pair. Sakura then heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned towards where she heard the voice to see Touya. 

"Oniichan!" Sakura shouted with delight, happy to see her brother was safe.

The two hugged each other and then Touya noogied Sakura.

"Ow! Oniichan!"

"Heh! Heh! Missed me, kaiju?"

"Mmmm…!" Sakura was doing her best to keep her anger in check.

Li and the others on stage walked over to Sakura and Touya. When Touya saw Li, his hatred towards the boy flared up within him. 

"You!" Touya's voice lined with rage.

Li just folded his arms in front of himself and ignored the older Kinomoto's glare.

Touya and Li turned their backs to each other as Sakura let out a sigh of anguish. The others watching them laughed at the little scene. 

But then, Naoko had a startling realization. 

"Oh no! Because of all the confusion, the play will have to be cancelled! And I worked so hard on it too!"

"Don't feel so bad!" Rika said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah! We'll be able to do the play next year! You'll see!" said Sakura.

"Come on now, Sakura-chan! We all know that you have to be the most disappointed!" said Chiharu with a sly grin. "We were almost to the part where you get to kiss your 'prince'!" 

Naoko and Rika giggled, knowing the "prince" Chiharu is referring to. Sakura blushed once again. She had lost count on how many times it had been for her today! But Chiharu was right. Sakura was definitely looking forward to that part of the play. Especially now since she had nothing to hide from Syaoran anymore. 

She did want to know what a kiss feels like. And what it would be like to kiss Syaoran. Sakura wants her first real kiss to be with her first love. She knows in her heart that Syaoran is the one.

Besides, there is something that Sakura wants to tell Syaoran, but they need to be alone. Also, she wants to make that time alone special because she knows that Syaoran is going to be returning to Hong Kong with Meiling tomorrow. 

But, thanks to Naoko's mention of the play, Sakura has an idea. But it has to be tonight. Maybe the play will be finished after all. In her own way.

Now is the time to act. Sakura looks to the three girls. "Excuse me for a second but I have to take care of something very important." Sakura runs backstage to the dressing rooms.

Rika, Chiharu and Naoko stand there with blank expressions on their faces, wondering what Sakura could be up to. After a few minutes, Sakura returns from backstage carrying two items that are wrapped under each arm and runs over to Syaoran. Syaoran is still having it out with Touya. 

Sakura has no time for her brother's foolishness right now so she stomps on his foot. 

"Ouch! Sakura!" Touya is hopping around on one foot.

"Onichan, I must talk to Syaoran-kun _alone_."

Touya just shrugs his shoulders. "That fine with me. I'll go home then so you can be alone with _him_." As he walks away, Touya turns around. "Ja ne, kaiju!"

Sakura pays no attention to Touya's last insult, she has a more pressing matter to attend to. 

"Syaoran-kun, here. Take this." She offers Syaoran one of the packages she was carrying.

Li takes the offered package from Sakura. "What's this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Syaoran-kun, we need to talk, alone. There's…something I need to tell you. Something very important."

Syaoran has a worried look on his face. "I hope nothing is wrong, Sakura-chan."

"No, no, no! Nothing bad! But it is important nonetheless. Meet me tonight at the playground. You know, the one with the giant penguin."

Li's curiosity is now piqued. "Why do you want to meet there?"

Sakura smiles at Li. "I will tell you when you get there! Anyway, I have to get ready for tonight and get some rest. You should do the same."

Syaoran wanted more of an explanation out of her. "But, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura silences Syaoran with a finger on his lips. "I'll see you tonight then, my Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura starts to run off to head for home when she stops to turn to Li. She waves goodbye to Syaoran and goes on her way home. Syaoran is waving goodbye to Sakura when Meiling and Tomoyo meet up with him on the stage just in time to see Sakura leaving.

"Where is Sakura going?" asks Tomoyo.

"She's going home. Something's going on, though. She wants to meet with me tonight at the playground. She wants to talk to me alone." Syaoran shrugs his shoulders.

Tomoyo is trying to think of what Sakura could be up to while Meiling sees the package that Li is holding.

"What's that you've got there, Xiaolang?" Meiling points to Li's package.

Li holds up the package in front of him. "I have no idea. Sakura-chan gave it to me."

Meiling puts her hands to her hips. "Well then, open it! Let's see what it is!"

Sakura never said anything about not showing anybody so Syaoran opens the package. It's the prince costume that Li wore for the play.

Li is totally confused. "I guess she wants me to wear this tonight, but why?"

Tomoyo is now putting it all together in her head. "Li-kun, did Sakura-chan have two such packages with her?"

Li nods. "Yes, in fact, she did. She kept one for herself."

Tomoyo and Meiling look at each other and instantly connect. They both know what Sakura is up to. Syaoran is totally clueless. Both girls take Li by an arm each.

"Let's get you to my house, Li-kun. You must be well rested for tonight." says Tomoyo.

"Yeah!" Meiling says, "You wouldn't want to keep Kinomoto-san waiting now, do you?"

Syaoran just lets the two girls escort him to Tomoyo's house, giving up entirely on figuring out what's going on. He'll just have to wait until tonight to find out what Sakura has in store for him.

***

Syaoran arrives at the playground where Sakura should be waiting for him. He knows he's not late; Tomoyo and Meiling made sure of that. Before he knew it, they had him in the prince costume and out of the house before he could get a word in edgewise. Li had a feeling that they knew what was going to happen but just wasn't telling him. It didn't matter now though since he would find out soon enough on his own.

Li doesn't see Sakura anywhere. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" 

"I'm glad you're here, my prince!"

Syaoran hears Sakura's voice and turns to see Sakura come from behind the penguin, wearing her princess costume. Syaoran is in total shock. He stands in place, totally frozen at the vision of an angel that is his beloved.

Syaoran has no idea how much time has passed before Sakura walks over to him and takes both his hands in her own. Sakura's touch is enough to snap Li out of his trance.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here and why I have us wearing these costumes."

Li nods in agreement. "Yes I am. But, you do make a lovely princess, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiles at Syaoran. "And you make a dashing prince, my Syaoran-kun."

Li is the one smiling now. "Arigato."

Sakura sighs and continues. "Syaoran-kun, first of all, I wanted to meet with you here because every time we are here together we're fighting against some kind of disaster." She looks into Syaoran's eyes. "I just wanted one time that we can be here and finally share a peaceful moment."

Li nods. "That makes sense. And the costumes?"

"Because we never got to finish the play together and I really wanted to. I just wanted to finish it with you here, in my own way. I think that with what I want to say to you that it would be in the spirit of the play."

Syaoran smiles lovingly at Sakura. "All right, then. Well, I'm ready when you are."

Sakura nods, letting Li know that she is ready. "I know that I've already told you that I love you. But, I feel that I have to tell you why I know that you are the one."

"Sakura-chan, there's no need for that. You have told me that you love me as I love you. That is all that matters."

"No, Syaoran-kun. There is more that you need to know."

Syaoran can see that Sakura is serious now. He simply nods and remains quiet to allow her to continue.

Sakura reaches into her card pouch and pulls out The Hope card, showing it to Li. "This is The Hope card. It was created when a card I had combined with the Sealed Card. You should recognize the girl on the card. That was the Sealed Card by itself.

"But what the girl is holding in the image is what the card I owned was. If you look closely, you can see that she is holding a heart with wings on it. That was the image on the card I had. Do you know that card, Syaoran-kun?"

Li shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid that I have never heard of a Clow Card with the image of a heart with wings. When did you capture it?"

"I didn't have to seal it. It came from…within me."

Syaoran is trying to understand what Sakura is getting at. "From within you? What do you mean? What is this card?"

Sakura blushes slightly. "It was The Love card, Syaoran-kun."

This stuns Li . "The Love card?"

"Yes. Four months ago, on the day you were leaving to go back to Hong Kong, I was very sad because I realized at that moment that I love you. I realized it right after you called me and told me that you were going back. I was sad because I didn't think I would see you for a long time and I still haven't figured out how I felt about you yet. And so soon after you just told me how you felt about me.

"I think it was the shock of finding out so suddenly that you were leaving that made me realize that do love you and that wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye. I cried, Syaoran. I cried because I thought that I lost my chance to tell you. But then, something amazing happened.

"A tear fell to the floor and the magic seal appeared beneath my feet, as if I was using my powers but I wasn't. Then a card came from out of nowhere in front of me. I reached out and took it. When I looked at it, I saw that it was The Love card. Then I knew. I knew from that moment that I love you. Because the card came to me when I was thinking of you and no one else. The Love card represented my love for you, Syaoran-kun."

Li remains quiet the whole time as Sakura tells her story. He can't believe it. A love so strong that it formed a Clow Card and he was the reason. Syaoran really doesn't know what to say to that. He is too moved for words to express. 

Sakura continues on. "In the amusement park tower, when I captured the Sealed Card, you were supposed to lose your memories of me. But, at the last moment, The Love card flew out of my pouch and became one with the Sealed Card. 

"That's how The Hope card was created. I think when that happened, The Love card saved you from losing your memories of me."

Syaoran is speechless. It was Sakura's love that protected him. Her love was strong enough to save him from forgetting her, a fate worse than death to Syaoran. To be loved so much is too much for Syaoran to handle. Li is trying his best to keep control of his emotions.

"D…Do you really think that's what happened?" Li asks.

"I'm not totally sure, but it's the only thing that makes sense so I'm going to go with it. Syaoran-kun, it was my love for you that saved you. If not for you, I would have never have gotten The Love card, so I would never have been able to stop the Sealed Card."

Li is too overcome with his emotions now. "Sa…Sakura-chan…"

Sakura steps close to Li. "Syaoran-kun, I told you this because I want you to know that every time I tell you I love you, you would know the strength of that love. I want you to have no doubt in your heart. I wanted to tell you before you went back home."

Syaoran just lowers his head. "I…I never doubted your love, Sakura-chan. And I never will."

Syaoran looks up at Sakura and she sees something she never dreamed she would ever look upon: Syaoran crying.

Worry immediately swells within Sakura. "Syaoran-kun?"

"I love you, Sakura-chan! With all my heart, I love you!" Li says as he continues to shed tears.

Tears of love.

"And I love you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura can hold back no longer and sheds tears of her own.

Tears of hope.

The hope that they will be together for all time.

Syaoran and Sakura just hold each other now, nothing else existing in their world. Then, a sudden feeling comes over them and without knowing what they are doing, they kiss. 

A gentle kiss. Their first kiss. With each other.

Sakura and Syaoran part from the kiss and just look into each other eyes saying nothing. Words are not needed now, they would only get in the way. They hold each other and gaze up at the stars together, the light of the full moon basking down on them. 

The only sound that remains for them now…

The beating of their two hearts as one.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed it! And if you have any questions, please email me at daijin26@hotmail.com


End file.
